Shitty Cookies
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: AU/ Porque lo único que Yukino le había pedido a Sting, era que cuidara de sus galletas mientras ella se iba a una cita. Y Rogue... el pobre desdichado tras distraerse jugando pokémon, se había visto arrastrado en la estupidez de su amigo.


AAAAAAAAAH! Pues que ya regresé de mi gran ausencia :B lamento mucho no este eam, actualizar mis dos fics y eso, lo siento mucho, ¡Pero pronto actualizaré!, espero.

Este one shot es puro humor y amistad, con hints canon Nating y Roguekino xdd No puedo soportar tanta hermosidad, perdón. Espero y les guste;) y disculpen el lenguaje grosero:p

A leeer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Sting Eucliffe/Yukino Aguria/Rogue Cheney

**Genero: **Humor/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 1,269.

.

.

.

**S**hitty **C**ookies!

Porque fue cerca de las cinco de la tarde, que Yukino dejó un plato de recién galletas orneadas sobre la pequeña isla de la cocina, que compartía con sus amigos Sting y Rogue.

— ¡Huele delicioso! —exclamó el rubio sonriente.

Ya que su amiga era grandiosa cocinando (algo bueno se le había tenido que quedar luego de tanto tiempo de caridad con la chica Loxar), ¡y ni que decir cuando de horneados se trataba!

Sting se acercó a la isla, mientras cogía una galleta.

— ¡No! —Chilló la chica mientras le pegaba en la mano, haciendo que soltara la masa sólida—Esas galletas son para Juvia-chan, Lucy-sama, y Mirajane-sama.

Sting dejó escapar un quejido parecido al de un gato: — ¿Por qué?

—Porque lo digo yo—explicó quitándose el delantal y acomodando sus cabellos cortos, haciendo notar por primera vez, lo bien vestida que estada— ¡Por cierto!, ¿Podrías cuidar que nadie las coma Sting-kun?, ya seas tú o Rogue-kun, ya que Juvia-chan, Lucy-sama y Mirajane-sama vendrán por ellas más tarde.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué? —Preguntó confundido— ¿Acaso vas a salir?

Ella asintió: —Iré al cine, un compañero del trabajo me invitó así que, no pude decirle que no.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó con una mirada severa— ¿Iras sola con un sujeto?, ¿¡Solos en una sala oscura!? — ¿en dónde estaba mama Orga cuando se necesitaba? —No permitiré esa barbaridad Yukino.

—Pero…

— ¡Iré contigo!, ¡No vaya a ser que como, los adultos jóvenes de ahora, la hormona se les alborote y termines con tu domingo siete!

Yukino suspiró: —Iremos a ver la remasterización de _Eso_ el payaso en 3D.

Y luego sonrió triunfante al ver, como el rostro de su amigo caía. Por una extraña razón que se le era a ella desconocida (pero no a Natsu, el novio el rubio), Sting le tenía grima a los payasos, arañas, y todo aquello que componía aquella película, a excepción de los globos rojos… no por nada desde hace dos años, estos siempre le llegaban cuando era catorce de Febrero.

Yukino sabía que decirle eso estaba mal, pero hacía mucho que no tenía una cita y realmente, quería que saliera bien.

—Aunque pensándolo mejor…—agregó el rubio—E-Estoy seguro de que ese sujeto seguramente es una gran persona, y que si intentan algo, al menos usarán protección.

La chica le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras cogía las llaves del auto para irse. Sting, él solo bufó mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Mientras que el olor de las galletas llegaban a él… ¡No, no podía comerlas!, ¡Se lo había prometido a Yukino!

—Quizás si me pongo a jugar _Kingdom Hearts_ o _Pokémon_ no pensaré en ellas, ¿Y si mejor llamo a Natsu?

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de marcar el número, por la puerta de entrada Rogue entró. Junto a los felinos de Frosh y Lector, quienes saltaron sonrientes al sofá para arrebatarle el teléfono al rubio. Y si los ojos de Sting no mentían (o mejor dicho, su gran olfato), se podía aventurar a pensar que, ambos gatos, estaban hechos un asco.

Así que, una idea se le vino a la mente.

— ¡Hey Rogue! —El emo solo lo miró— ¿Qué te parece si jugamos…—miró los juegos en el estante— Mario Kart?, el perdedor, tendrá que darle un baño a Lector y Frosh.

—Sting, tu mejor que nadie sabe que a los gatos, no se les baña. Ellos se lamen el pelaje como acto de limpieza.

—Oh seguramente no te gusta ese juego verdad—dijo ignorándolo— ¿Pokémon Stadium?, ¡Sé que te encanta ese juego!

— ¡No me estás escuchando!

Sting lo miró.

—Si no juegas conmigo, le diré a Yukino que tienes una foto de ella en bikini escondida debajo del colchón.

Cinco minutos después…

— ¡Umbreon, usa bola de sombra! —Atacó Rogue al pobre Amparos de Sting— ¡En tu cara Eucliffe!

— ¡Te voy a patear el culo Cheney!

—Oh no, para eso tienes al idiota de tu novio.

Sting se sonrojó: — ¡Urusai!

Y entonces, cuando ambos parpadearon luego de lo absortos que estaban en el juego, ambos escucharon, una bandeja caer al suelo.

Ambos amigos tragaron saliva, mientras se volteaban a ver que, en donde estaba la isla, ambos gatos se encontraban devorando algo que seguramente, ya no estaba en aquella bandeja, y que ahora, no era más que viles migajas.

Frosh y Lector, maullaron de felicidad. Sting y Rogue (luego de que este supiera qué onda con las galletas), gritaron de horror.

¡Estaban muertos!

—Yukino me va a matar…—murmuró el rubio, luego, señaló a su amigo— ¡Es tu culpa estúpido!

— ¡Mi culpa! —Gritó— ¿¡Quién fue el idiota que quiso jugar Pokémon Stadium cuando tenía que cuidar las galletas de Yuki!?

— ¡Fue tu culpa por aceptar!

— ¡Tú me chantajeaste imbécil!

Sting se pasó las manos por el cabello, desesperado. Mientras pensaba en decirle a Yukino que sus adoradas galletas ya no estaban porque sus mascotas las habían asesinado, quizás si le decía que cuando se distrajo, los animalejos habían planeado cual aquel vil homicidio, ella le creería.

Pero luego descartó esa idea, porque para Yukino, Frosh y Lector eran unos ángeles felinos incapaz de hacer algo malo.

—No queda más que—habló Rogue—Hornear unas nosotros.

Sting lo miró confundido: — ¿Sabes cómo?

—La he ayudado un par de veces—explicó avergonzado.

Y fue así, cómo ambos mejores amigos y _roomates_ de la chica Aguria, con delantales puestos, se habían puesto a buscar en los gabinetes los ingredientes necesarios y uno que otro, libro para hornear.

—Sobre todo, siempre como de la masa cuando ella no está viendo—confesó el Cheney.

— ¡Yo también hago eso! —exclamó el rubio—aunque bueno, ella siempre me descubre al fin de cuentas.

Rogue asintió, mientras hojeaba el libro y se encontraba, con la imagen de unas galletas muy parecidas a las que su amiga (y quizás también chica de la cual, estaba malditamente enamorado) había horneado.

Sting juntó los ingredientes.

Y fue, un proceso _muy_ complicado.

— ¡Sting!, ¡Se supone que debes de ponerle únicamente la yema!, ¿¡Porqué fregados la hechas con todo y cáscara!?

— ¡No sé cómo partir un huevo!

Y la masa, tampoco había sido la más perfecta…

—Hoe Rogue, ¿Es eso un _Ditto_?

— ¡Es un círculo!

— ¡Parece más bien una amiba!

Y el horno…

— ¡Fuego, fuego! —gritó Sting oliendo lo extraño que olía la cocina.

Mientras que Rogue, apagaba el horno y de nueva cuenta, se ponían a realizar todo el maldito procedimiento.

Y tras varias, varias horas después de muchos, muchos intentos, las galletas que habían salido más deformes que los perfectos círculos que Yukino acostumbraba a hacer, ambos amigos las colocaron en la charola sobre la isla, de la misma manera que su amiga lo había hecho.

Ignorando claro, lo tostadas de más que estaban.

—Deberíamos de tener una repostería—murmuró Sting— ¿No crees Rogue?

—Cállate.

Y cuando escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, ambos corrieron al sofá reanudando la batalla Pokémon.

Yukino caminó hacia la sala, la cita había salido bien, aunque el chico había sido un tremendo idiota. Y entonces Yukino, miró como sus dos amigos estaban jugando, y eso, le hizo saber que algo había pasado, ya que se miraban muy, muy, sospechosos.

Así que cuando se acercó a la cocina, mirando, aquel intento fallido de galletas y escuchando, a sus amigos caminando lejos de ella, fue cuando una risa nada armoniosa y nada tranquilizadora, salió de sus labios.

—Oh Sting-kun, ¿No te dije que no te comieras mis galletas? —Preguntó en un tono terriblemente amable—Y Rogue-kun, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

Y cuando la chica se giró para verlos, el par de amigos, compartió el mismo pensamiento:

_¡Jodidas galletas del mal!_

.

.

.

Fin

xD

* * *

kasdsajfkasjkf xDD disfruté mucho, pero mucho escribir esto. Basado en una historia real, basada en experiencia personal, pero no tan estúpida xDD

Espero y les haya gustado.

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
